Batman (1966 TV Series) Episode: Instant Freeze
| NextEpisode = | Quotation = Das is the way the ice cube crumbles. | Speaker = Mr. Freeze | Synopsis1 = Panic ensues as someone melts the Gotham City Ice Rink with a flame thrower. They flee in an ice-cream van, pursued by a policeman on a motorbike. But someone leans out the back and ices up the road, leaving the policeman sprawling. Commissioner Gordon identifies the perpetrator as Mr. Freeze and calls Batman. At Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson are entertaining members of the Gotham City Eagles ball team when the call comes through. At the Police Headquarters, Batman and Robin pity Freeze's dependence on his cooling suit, which must have warped his mind. They speculate that his motivation is revenge, after Batman caused an accident resulting in his condition. They realise he must me motivated by money; he needs funds to maintain the sub-zero temperatures he requires. Robin suggests consulting the anti-crime computer, and Batman tells Gordon to call him if there are any further developments before leaving. In Freeze's hideout, he manipulates hotzones for his henchmen while he enjoys a cold room outside his suit. His henchmen have hired five Batmans, and five Freezes, and Freeze describes it as the beginning of the end of Batman. They unleash the decoys. In the Batcave, Batman and Robin test an anti-freeze capsule that fails to work effectively. Alfred brings tea, and Batman explains that the capsule is taken internally and is meant to protect from extreme cold, but only works down to zero degrees, and not the fifty below required. Meanwhile in Police Headquarters, Gordon and O'Hara are perplexed by multiple, simultaneous reports of Batman's whereabouts. Gordon immediately dismisses them as impostors, and tells Batman. Batman and Robin make up a map of "Batman"'s locations. They notice a pattern narrowing in on the Diamond Exchange- a slang term for diamonds being ice. They head off to investigate. Freeze arrives first, stripping the jewels off the patrons and threatening the staff into betraying the location of the diamonds. He freezes the safe door, and breaks it open. His henchmen grab the small diamonds as Freeze takes the real prize. But a guard sounds the alarm, and is frozen for his troubles. The fake Batmen and Freezes come in, just before the Dynamic Duo arrive. They fight, causing chaos as the fake Batmen join in on Freeze's side, allowing Freeze to escape. As a parting blow, Freeze ices up the Batmobile, preventing it from starting. At that moment, a sky writer spells out a gloating message. Later at the Batcave, the computer identifies the next target as jewelry shops. While Freeze can't be after all the "ice" in the city (he left a fortune in loose diamonds on the floor at the exchange) he is probably after the best. Robin marks up the locations of the best diamonds in Gotham, and identify the most valuable as belonging to a princess coming in for the ballgame. In the princess' suite, Freeze bursts out of a crate and incapacitates the guards. But an alarm is set off, and Batman and Robin head over. Freeze demands the diamond from the terrified princess as the Dynamic Duo arrive. They climb up the balconies and arrive as Freeze claims the jewel. Freeze starts a fire to distract them and escape. But they climb down and accost Freeze just before he leaves. He turns his freeze-gun on them, and freezes them. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * Chill * Nippy * Moe * Phony Batmen * Phony Mr. Freezes Other Characters: * Al Scott * Art Rogers * Guard * Kolevator * Mr. Perkins * Paul Diamante * Princess Sandra Locations: * ** ** ** ** Gotham City Diamond Exchange Items: * * Batphone Vehicles: * | Character1 = Batman | Actor1 = Adam West | Character2 = Robin | Actor2 = Burt Ward | Character3 = Alfred | Actor3 = Alan Napier | Character4 = Commissioner Gordon | Actor4 = Neil Hamilton | Character5 = Chief O'Hara | Actor5 = Stafford Repp | Character6 = Aunt Harriet | Actor6 = Madge Blake | Character7 = Paul Diamante | Actor7 = Robert Hogan | Character8 = Princess Sandra | Actor8 = Shelby Grant | Character9 = Kolevator | Actor9 = John Zaremba | Character10 = Mr. Perkins | Actor10 = William O'Connell | Character11 = Art Rogers | Actor11 = Don Hannum | Character12 = Al Scott | Actor12 = Ken del Conte | Character13 = Mister Freeze | Actor13 = George Sanders | Character14 = Girl | Actor14 = Teri Garr | Character15 = Princess Sandra's servant | Actor15 = Kenner G. Kemp | Character16 = Chill | Actor16 = Troy Melton | Character17 = Security Guard | Actor17 = William H. O'Brien | Character18 = Nippy | Actor18 = Guy Way | Notes = | Trivia = * Reason to vanish: an impatient date *Gotham City's professional baseball team is identified as the Gotham City Eagles. | Recommended = | Links = }}